Afterwards
by Willowsplash
Summary: After the war, my take on what happens. Caution, lots of tweaks, minor swearing. Houmor, etc


Hai everyone! So, this is my first Divergent FanFic, so if it sucks, back off. Okay, so I have three things to say.

Shoutout to 22tobias, nikisamazing, Beff Monster, and Lizzyk121 for inspiring me to write Divergent FanFics! And all ya'll I didn't mention.

I am giving nikisamazing a shoutout for this idea, and all the credit. So, it's called a song contest. I give lyrics in italics in the chapta, and you get to compete for "rewards" to see who gets it first. Each time, there will be a new reward! 1-3 gets rewards. PM me your guess, and the subject is SC4Afterwards Chap_(whatever the chap is)

This chapter has a song contest! It is 3 songs. So 3 times to win! Rewards:

Shoutout, FanFic Recommendation and Virtual Cookies

Shoutout, FanFic Recommendation

Shoutout, Virtual Cookie

Onto the chapter!

**Four POV**

He. Let. Her. Die. That's all I know. He let Tris die. I am so going to kill him.

I don't care how damn sad he looks, he let Tris die. More or so he let her take his place, but still.

"How could you?!" I shout at Caleb.

I lunge at him, punching him in the jaw as I move. I get punched in the stomach-ow- and kick Caleb in the chest. I hear the breath knocked out of him.

Caleb punches me in the cheek, then the nose and then the eye…

**Tris POV**

I walk out of the bathroom, holding paper towels to my leg and shoulder. It hurts. Badly. Anyways, I'm going to make Caleb pay.

I limp down the ramp into the Pit. I hear what sounds like Four-Tobias, whatever- yelling at someone. Then someone groans. Then a cough. I guess it's a fight.

I walk to the bottom of the ramp and see them standing there… Oh God, Caleb .vs. Tobias is never good. For all I know, Caleb could die because of this. I need to stop it.

I drop the towels, hoping the ibuprofen is about to kick in. I run to where the boys are fighting.

Four throws a punch at Caleb and I jump in. I block the punch. Sort of. I cringe away, my shoulder bleeding a lot worse than earlier. 

**Four POV**

I hit something really hard. When I pull my arm away, I stiffen.

There is blood on my fist…

**Tris POV**

"Damnit Four! What the hell was that?" I yell.

"Omigosh! God, Caleb, I am sooo sorry I just beat the hell out of you"

"Four, stop trying to ignore me!"

"Fine." Four whispered "I love you and so when Christina told me, that Max told her, that Molly told him, that Will told her, that Peter told him, that Uriah told him, that Shauna told him, that Caleb told her that he had let you take his place in the room with David, Drew and Eric, and that he heard gunshots and –"He breaks off, sobbing.

"Look at me. This is what happened. Yes, there were gunshots, Eric shot me, aiming for my chest, and I swerved and it got me in the shoulder. Drew shot me in the leg. I killed Eric and David" I smile before I continue "Yes, I killed them. Drew is currently God knows were, with a bullet in his arm, foot, shoulder, hand, hip and lung. I am obviously right here, but I obviously have two bullets in me, one in my shoulder and one in my leg. It hurts like shit."

"How mushy and crap, but Tris, you need to get those things out of you, okay." Caleb says

"Screw you" I say back.

"C'mon Tris, he-he's right" Four says.

Oh, God, not crying, hiccupping Four…

When we arrive at the infirmary, Zeke is the only person there that could help.

"First, were is Jack? Second, can you please do an x-ray or something and do surgery or something to get the two bullets out of Tris?" Four asks, finally pulling together.

Zeke nods, and leads me to a room.

"Dr. Hodgins is not here today, so I have to do this." Zeke says, pulling on gloves. I honestly think his mind is corrupted. I have no idea who does this, except for him. He's playing a damn dying love song with a damn patient in here. I listen in anyways (**A/N: This is the first song for the song contest**)

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**_

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

**Four POV**

I pull out my Ipod, and turn it on. I flip carelessly through the songs and randomly choose one. (**A/N: Second song for song contest!)**

_**If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you**_

You'll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something

I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something

I take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh_**[2x]**__****_

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.

"Hey Four?" Zeke asks

"Yea?"

"The bullets are out"

"Oh thank you!"

"No prob bro. Wanna come to Uriah's later with Tris so we can all play Candor or Dauntless?( **A/N: nikisamazing's idea/credit to ya!)**

"Sure"

When I walk into Tris' room, she has her radio on. She lets the song play, not knowing I'm here. (A/N: 3rd chance!)

_**It's empty in the valley of your heart  
The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
Away from all the fears  
And all the faults you've left behind**_

The harvest left no food for you to eat  
You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see  
But I have seen the same  
I know the shame in your defeat

But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

'Cause I have other things to fill my time  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine  
Now let me at the truth  
Which will refresh my broken mind

So tie me to a post and block my ears  
I can see widows and orphans through my tears  
I know my call despite my faults  
And despite my growing fears

But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

So come out of your cave walking on your hands  
And see the world hanging upside down  
You can understand dependence  
When you know the maker's land

So make your siren's call  
And sing all you want  
I will not hear what you have to say

'Cause I need freedom now  
And I need to know how  
To live my life as it's meant to be

And I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again

The end! That was 1,904 words! Okay, loyal readers, come this Friday, I will have a poll up to decide what to call ya'll! Please review, and good luck on the contest! Don't forget the rules up top!


End file.
